With the proliferation of content such as audio/visual information, protecting such content from unauthorized copying and distribution has become important for content providers. At the same time, many consumers wish to move content between their devices such as MP3 players, personal computers, DVDs, digital televisions (DTVs), etc. Many content providers utilize content protection standards. One example is the Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP) standard, which implements a cryptographic protocol for protecting content from unauthorized access as it is transmitted via digital interfaces or mediums including physical interfaces and wired/wireless interfaces (e.g., USB, internet protocol (IP), Ethernet, IEEE 802.11, IEEE 1394).
In localizing content then, many content providers require proximity control when copyright protected content is transmitted from one device to another. Because said interfaces are typically bidirectional, the copy protection approach involves localizing the transmission or distribution of protected content by implementing a proximity control, wherein an exchange of protected content is limited within a local area network (LAN) such as a home network. A proximity control involves proximity detection for network control messages. One of the requirements of proximity control/detection is to limit the Round Trip Time (RTT) from one device to another. This helps prevent unauthorized sharing of protected content between remote devices, and downloads from external sources such as the Internet. RTT control messages are typically messages exchanged to detect proximity between two network devices. Such control messages may include a message indicating the initiation of an RTT proximity test and a response RTT message indicating the end of that RTT proximity test.
For wireless transmission of copyrighted content, content providers also wish to enforce a proximity control requirement, wherein the content can only be accessed (transmitted) within a limited range of the content location in a device. To insure this, RTT testing is conducted wherein the RTT is the time between: (1) the transmission of a message from a transmitter device (e.g., a source) to a receiver device (e.g., a sink), and (2) the receipt of a response by the transmitter device from the receiver device. For example, in said DTCP protocol, RTT duration must be less than 7 milliseconds (msec). Only when the test is passed legitimately (i.e., in less than 7 msec) can keys be exchanged between the transmitter and the receiver for content transmission therebetween. The RTT test also must be authenticated to prevent access by malicious users.
However, in wireless communication systems, the actual RTT duration varies significantly depending on variations in transmission time and processing time. Further, channel bandwidth resources are limited for wireless transmissions shared among devices. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for bandwidth allocation to support proximity control in wireless networks.